Very Unwanted Day
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Ryoma dreads Valentine's Day. He receive's roses after every class period. Who could it be? Pairings: ?Ryoma oneshot


Very Unwanted Day 

One-shot!

Valentine's day is one of those days Ryoma Echizen dreads the most. It was on top of a list of his 'unfavorable' holidays. He really dreads this day. He didn't care if other couples decided to have some flowers and chocolate and all that jazz, but as long as it was not directed at him, he had no worries.

The start of the day was calm. But he knew that by the end, it was about to go straight to hell.

-X-

Ryoma wasn't one to be bothered when he entered class, except by the unwanted 'idiots'. Namely Horio and Tomoka. They were annoying.

When he entered class he was immediately bombarded with questions: Tomoka at his right and Horio to his left. He simply ignored their loud voices and incessant questions.

As Ryoma reached his seat, he figured out why Tomoka and Horio were bugging him and why everyone else was staring at him. On his desk are carefully wrapped, dozen red roses. Luckily there was no note attached to it. He knew it wasn't some girl from his unwanted 'fanclub'. They wouldn't even think to get this carefully planned present for him. Whoever had the gall to even send this to him, he'd sever their heads. He was thinking about it but it wasn't his style.

He picked them up, ignoring Tomoka's persistent question on who would send this to him. Ryoma was a spectacle as he walked over to the garbage and dumped the roses in the trash. People were whispering behind him. Ryoma just ignored them walking to his seat and sat down.

He waited patiently for the English teacher to walk in and calm the chaos around him.

-X-

By lunch, Ryoma was beyond annoyed. He stomped into the cafeteria. His rage was on a snapping string, but it wasn't as powerful as the 'evil aura' of Fuji's. He grabbed his food and almost slammed it on a table. He sat down and began to 'smash' his food. People avoided him.

What got him into this mood was that there was roses delivered every period by nameless deliverymen. He did the same thing every time he received them. He threw them away. Luckily there was no delivery at lunch.

The only other thing was the girls were giving him chocolate. He didn't mind but he didn't want one from any of 'them'. He sighed before throwing his lunch away and walking back to class. He noticed Horio running up to him.

"Echizen, there's another delivery for you!" Horio boasted out causing everyone to look at them. Ryoma really wished he could wear his hat during school hours. Instead, he walked quickly to his class to see the roses on his desk yet again. Someone was playing with him and he didn't like it.

Maybe this time, the roses shouldn't go to waste. Picking out one from its arrangement, he plucked out a petal. Before Tomoka could open her mouth…

_POP! _

His surroundings turned silent after he popped a petal. He mentally sighed in relief. Maybe he should offer this to teachers in case they needed to get a class' attention. He did again as Tomoka moved to open her mouth. Maybe she didn't get the message the first time. She could try to talk to him all day. He had about a hundred more petals to go.

-X-

By the time for after school practice came, it took Tomoka and Horio eleven roses to shut them up and finally get the message.

(A/N: can you tell I really don't like them?)

Ryoma walked to the locker rooms twirling the last remaining rose in his hand. Unfortunately, as he entered the locker rooms, news had spread fast. He blamed it on Horio. The Seigaku regulars, Fuji, Momo, and Eiji, kept asking him questions while Inui wrote some 'data' down in his annoying notebook and Oishi trying to keep Eiji calm. He was about to pluck a petal and pop it but Fuji snatched the rose out of his hand before he could.

"Saa…Echizen, this is a nice rose, where did you get it?" Fuji asked mischievously. You could never tell with Fuji.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma responded before walking to his locker to change.

"Nya Ochibi! You got a secret admirer or your not going to tell us who it is?" Eiji intervened using his 'glomp' attack.

"Kikumaru-sempai c-can't breath!"

"Nya! Gomen ne Ochibi!"

Ryoma opened his locker only to have a bushel of roses fall on him. He fell to the ground on his ass, as he was startled. He growled in annoyance. He could faintly hear Momo's laughter at him. He sighed in relief as an interruption came.

"What is this ruckus?" came Tezuka's stern voice from the entrance.

"Ah, Tezuka, Echizen just got a special delivery," Fuji said with the same smile on his face. Tezuka noticed the freshmen regular on the ground with a bushel of roses on top of him. He sighed.

"Everyone 20 laps! Echizen," he began as he looked at the younger, "clean it up." Tezuka finished exasperated before leaving.

Ryoma was grateful that he didn't have to run laps. He was also grateful that he didn't get detention for all those deliveries. Now he was left alone in the locker room too clean up the rose mess. When he found out who did this he was so going to give it to them.

-X-

Ryoma was relieved that practice was over. Grabbing his things he set off quickly for home. He didn't want to deal with the freshmen trio (Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro) and the opposite duo (Tomoka and Sakuno). Plus, the teasing during practice was getting him to be annoyed. Luckily he didn't run into any of them.

As he walked down the deserted streets, he didn't realize a black limo pulled up next to him. Next thing he knew was that he was being dragged into the car with a hand over his mouth and someone else securing him by tying his hands behind his back. He was blindfolded before he could see his captors. He was also gagged to keep him from saying anything else. Someone held him down and kept his struggles at bay.

Ryoma decided to keep calm until something dangerous happened. Besides, he couldn't do anything at the moment anyways. His captors were relieved that he didn't put up a struggle. Now all they had to do is make the delivery and get out.

Inside, Ryoma really wanted to know who the hell would set this up. There is no one he knew within the vicinity that would actually cook up this scheme, except maybe Fuji, but he knew Fuji had other plans. He ruled out everyone else since they weren't rich enough to even spend this much unless some were holding out. He ruled out Monkey King, since Atobe is probably molesting Jirou about now.

Ryoma felt the car come to a stop. He was dragged out and hurled over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Mmmmmm…mmmmmmmph," Ryoma voiced out his muffled protests. Remember, he was bound and gagged about three paragraphs ago. The captors just ignored it and continued on their merry way. Ryoma gave up after a few useless struggles.

He faintly heard a ding of an elevator. And it was time he wondered where the hell he was. A hotel? He could hear the faint noises of people gossiping. Or maybe he was somewhere else. When he heard the doors of the elevator open, his captors began moving again.

There was a pause before they let him stand on his feet. He was relieved that the ropes tying his hands were taken away. But before he could remove the blindfold, he felt his hands being held by someone else. He struggled but then stopped for it was fruitless again. They quickly took away his blindfold and gag, shoving him further into the room. The captors quickly slipped out the door before he could spot them and barred the door.

Ryoma scowled before banging on the door.

"What's the meaning of this!" he yelled out while abusing his hands mercilessly against the door. He wanted out. He immediately stopped as he noticed a shadow approaching him.

Before he could react, he was spun around and kissed thoroughly. His golden eyes widened as he realized who the person was when he saw blond hair. He mentally scowled in annoyance. He pushed the person away at a small distance as he glared into blue eyes.

"Kevin!" Ryoma exclaimed in surprise but annoyance. The person, who we now know as Kevin, smirked at his lover of two years and running. (A/N: already in high school!) Ryoma returned to Japan two years after the US Opens.

"Happy to see you too Ryoma," Kevin merely said before cupping the Japanese boy's face and meshing their lips together.

This time Ryoma did respond by wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. They pulled away a few minutes later for air. Ryoma rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. Though he didn't seem like one to do that but no one was around so it was okay.

"You could've told me you were coming over," Ryoma bit out.

"I wanted to surprise you. Though I was rather dejected that you threw away all those roses I had sent," Kevin stated waiting for a reaction. Ryoma pulled away.

"That was you!"

"Who else would it be?" Ryoma scowled.

"I thought you were some stalker. How did you get it in the locker room?"

"I just asked one of the regulars to put it in there." Kevin casually said while Ryoma and he sat on the bed with Ryoma in his arms. He'd grown a little taller than the Japanese boy in the course of the two years. It was in the family in being tall. After being descended from ancestral Europeans, you'd think he would be.

"Which one?" Ryoma asked curiously. He was really worried about that. He knew Tezuka, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidou, and possibly Inui wouldn't participate, though he did doubt the latter. It only left Momo, Eiji, and Fuji. He prayed to all gods it wasn't…

"The one with the closed eyes and smile." Ryoma froze. No wonder…

"That's it, I'm leaving." Ryoma stated getting up and heading for the door.

He was pulled back and pinned with his back on the bed. He really hated the 'ultimate uke' status with the exception of Taichi.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryoma struggled but Kevin proved to be persistent today.

"I'm going home where I am not going to be subjected to one of Fuji-sempai's evil sadistic pleasures or torment," Ryoma responded.

"You can't go, I've been instructed by your parents to take care of you for tonight. Besides, I already told them you were staying over at a friend's house. Oh, I gave Fuji, whatever his name is, his payment. You were never included in his part of the deal." Kevin didn't like lying to Ryoma, but for the sake of this day, he let it be.

Ryoma relaxed a bit before he stopped protesting. He sighed. This day could not have gotten any worse. He was sure by tomorrow his day would be even worse. He pulled the blond down for another kiss.

He'll just deal with it like any other situation good or bad. He doesn't.

He'd just enjoy today and see how tomorrow turns out.

Owari!

BLK Angel of Destruction: Yess I know, the ending sucks. But this is written like at one and two in the morning since I can't sleep. Anyways, I had forgotten if Kevin's eyes were blue or brown or something. If I'm wrong, plz tell me and I shall fix it.

Happy Valentines Day! NO FLAMES BECAUSE IT IS A GOOD DAY! Not really… since it was yesterday...


End file.
